Key Kingdom Journey's Chapter 1
PLOT 12 year old Sile MacRath lives on an island called Sole Island with his family and two best friends,Strife and Namika.One day,during Namika,Strife and Sile discover a door to an unknown place,they go in and find themselfs the journey of their lives. Story (Sile's P.O.V) I could feel the cold,blue,calm sea running through my feet.The sound of the waves were calm yet loud,the breeze of the wind was playing with my hair.I stared at the sunset,deep in my thoughts. until suddenly... "Hey,Sile!"a fimilliar voice was bumping in my head.i turned around and saw Namika,in her white tank top with a light purple crest logo on it (thats teared up a bit) and that covers until half her stomach with a black shirt underneath,she wears blue shorts and red,pink sneakers.She has long blond hair with bright blue eyes and a soft smile. "Hey,Namika."I said in a soft,gentle tone.Normaly,my tone would be hyper,full of energy and quite loud...but i wasent really in the mood today.I sat on the sand and played with it for awhile,then gazed at it,untill Namika snapped me out of it. "Whats wrong,Sile? This isint like you,y'a know..."when i heard Namika said that,i knew she was worried.She sat next to me down on the sand and looked to me."Tell me Sile."she said again in the same worried tone. I sighed.I then looked to her "Do you ever think..theres other dimension's like this one...?" i asked her in a serious voice just in case she laughed.She looked confused at first but she then understanded me. "Well...maybe i guess..you never know,there might be some other Dimension's too.."Namika said with her soft tone,still smiling.she looked to the sky."You know,i heard a story once,no matter what world you are,we are somehow connected.."She said gracefully while looking at the sky.I started to look up too,and saw the clouds moving one-by-one.i looked then smiled at her. I could feel the waves washing our feet,the sound of the tides were quiet and peacefull,the winds were blowing the leaves away.It was enever this peacefull before,well it was noisy but in a good way i guess. "Hey..Namika...?"I asked her in a shy tone.I looked at the sea,our relfection were like 'running' away from us.As i saw the reflection dissapeared,Namika looked at me. "What is it,Sile?" asked back,then she looked up tothe skies which were dark and blue.It looked as if a storm is coming. "Do you think....what's beyond the sea's...? this world...this dimension?..."I asked her in a nervous tone,i didnt want her to think 'weired' of me since...i have a little crush on her... "Hm...I do sometimes...but what i think of what's beyond the sea's is..a light...i mean,where do all the light come from? usualy from the ocean right? well thats just my theory.."she awnsered me.I was surpised that she would awnser in such detail..I then smiled at her,knowing i wasent the only one who was thinking of this. "We should go now..A storm is coming."i said,i stand up and helped Namika up,as we walked back to our homes,Namika asked me something. "Now its my turn to ask something.Do you think we could just,get out of this place...? i mean,its pretty fun yet boring too..come on,me,Strife and you.We can travel the ocean and find the awnseres to your's and our's question's. think about it,Sile."she asked me.I was pretty shocked about this,but i kept on smiling.Then we reached both of our house's.I went into mine and waved goodbye to her,she went into her house and smiled friendly.It was then i knew at this point,nothing will be the same ever again.. Next Time Next time on Key Kingdom Journey's,Sile,Namika And Strife Will Train For Theyre Journey! But..One Mystery Stands In Their Way.Find Out Next Time On Key Kingdom Journey's! (Second Fanfic EEYYYAH!) Im A Weirdo With a Big Heart.Have A Heart And Have A Good One! 07:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction's